The Call
by Shysie Ookami
Summary: Forced into a position that she didn't want, Sakura must become the ambassador that Konoha desperately needs. On the brink of war, one decision can either take lives or save them and the line between friend and foe is blurred. "The will of fire burns strongly in you young one, I only hope that is enough."
1. The Promotion

Disclaimer for entire story: I own nothing.

The picture I used for this story was done by Kivi1230 and found on Deviant Art, kudos to her/him for this wonderful piece of art.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Shishou, you can't be serious!"

The Godaime Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves was indeed serious. Leaning forward she rested her arms on the desk in front of her, leveling her young apprentice with a very serious gaze.

"Sakura, you know that if I had any other choice I would never have given you this promotion. The village hidden in the leaves hasn't had an ambassador since Hizumo retired after the death of the Third and the council is pressing on me to elect someone older, experienced and well known with the other shinobi nations." An unreadable expression passed over her youthful face for a moment and was soon replaced with utter aggravation.

"They want me to give the job to Kakashi." The two women shared a brief look of understanding before the younger of the two took a much more defiant stance.

"Shishou, I refuse to accept this promotion." Feeling proud of herself for standing up to her somewhat scary and formidable shishou, Sakura followed her refusal with the best replacement candidate she could think of.

"Shizune would be a much better candidate as she is older than me, obviously more experienced in diplomacy and is very well known due to her travels with you. While I agree Kakashi-sensei is a deplorable choice on the council's part I really don't see how making me Konoha's ambassador is any better!" Sakura huffed, putting her hands on her hips while sending her mentor a disarming smile.

"Besides, I practically run the hospital! Being ambassador means I would be spending most if not all of my time away from the village! Not to mention that fact that I can't hold even hold my temper in check with our own council, let alone foreign dignitaries! Hinata's a better choice as well, sure she still stutters but she's sweet and if she can live with her father than she could definitely handle foreign crusty old bastards." A thoughtful expression crossed Sakura's features as she began to mumble more facts about Hinata's qualifications.

Quickly growing tired of this, Tsunade stood abruptly knocking her chair back against the wall in her ire. Eyes sharp and fierce she quieted her apprentice with a single look.

"Sakura Haruno, as your mentor and Hokage I command that you accept the position of Konoha's ambassador. If I hear another word from you against it I will strip you of your ninja status and you will become a civilian of the Leaf." The room was enveloped in silence as both strong willed women surveyed each other assessing the validity of that statement. Honey brown clashed with emerald green as Sakura's eyes slowly welled with tears that she refused to let fall. Clenching her fists she bowed and accepted the promotion. Tsunade's eyes softened and she rounded the table to stand in front of the young girl before her. Grabbing a scroll from the pile behind her she placed the scroll in Sakura's hands while resting her other hand on Sakura's shoulder. She squeezed lightly and gave her most reassuring smile.

"Sakura, I'm not punishing you and I'm not angry with you. Despite what you may think, I know you can handle this. Besides, it's not as if I'm feeding you to the wolves, you'll be learning everything you need to know to handle the position. I've even found you an instructor already! Won't you be surprised!" Patting Sakura's shoulder once more and receiving a forced smile from the upset kunoichi, Tsunade released her and moved to take back her seat. Leaning back in her chair and resting her feet up on her desk she pulled a bottle out from one of her drawers, fishing for her cup in the piles of paperwork on her desk.

"You will meet your instructor tomorrow morning at the Akiminara tea garden at 7 and don't be late, your new teacher would be very unhappy with you. Take the rest of the day off to prepare Sakura and remember that I have the upmost faith in you. Now get the hell out of my office!" Flashing the overwhelmed and newly appointed ambassador an amused grin she poured herself a large drink and reached for the treaty closest to her. She pointedly ignored the sulking kunoichi in front of her.

As Sakura shuffled out of the office and down the spiraling stairs that led to the buildings front doors she wondered who her shishou had picked to be her new sensei.

Resigning herself to her fate Sakura started for home intending to appreciate her unexpected day off to its fullest, starting with a bath. A warm one, with lots and lots of bubbles. Nodding to herself she made her way down the busy streets of Konoha in the direction to her apartment. Continuing to ponder who her new sensei could be she settled on one final thought.

"I sure hope that at the very least he isn't anything like Kakashi-sensei."

... ... ... ... ... ...

*Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep*

"I can't believe I thought moving my alarm to the other side of the room was a good idea." Huffing in aggravation and refusing to move from her comfortable position in her bed Sakura pulled the blankets over her head in order to shut out the noise.

Realizing quickly that the noise wasn't going to go away she flung her covers back and rolled out of bed. Crossing the room to her alarm she slammed her hand down on the off button, grabbing the clock and tilting it up so she could read the time.

"Shit!" Slamming the clock down with force she spun around quickly and ran into her adjoining bathroom. After ten minutes she had successfully showered, dried off and dressed choosing to slip into something comfortable that would hopefully be appropriate for whatever her new sensei had planned for their first day. Outfitted in black capri's and a loose navy t-shirt she slipped an old pair of ninja sandals on and ran out the door, locking it behind her before rushing down the stairs that led to the busy streets of Konoha.

Taking an immediate right once she hit the street she scaled the wall of her apartment building and began jumping across the rooftops of neighboring buildings. Feeling the wind rush through her hair she let out a small giggle of joy. It had been a long time since she had taken the rooftops anywhere having instead chosen to walk the streets of Konoha and converse with its citizens on her way home from work each evening. Many of the villagers had come to recognize the young kunoichi and would call out to her in greeting as she passed. Even though it took her longer to get home after an exhausting days work she truly enjoyed getting to know the people of Konoha.

Remembering that she was still late to meet her new sensei she quickly pooled chakra to the soles of her feet, increasing her speed as she jumped from roof to roof. After another minute of hurrying she jumped down from the building she was on and crossed to the other side of the street where the Akiminara tea garden was.

On the far outskirts of Konoha the tea garden looked like many of the other small stores that surrounded it, neither standing out nor blending in. Having never been to the Akiminara tea garden before, Sakura was a little disappointed to find out it was so small. Rushing to the front doors she let herself in and was immediately greeted by a pretty young girl with auburn hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. Telling the young girl the reason for her visit Sakura was quickly ushered towards the back of the small store.

The store itself on the inside being dark and dimly lit confused Sakura greatly as she had remembered Ino telling her about what a beautiful place it had been when she had last gone. Approaching traditional shoji sliding doors the young girl knelt and opened them, gesturing for Sakura to enter. Thanking the girl politely she walked through the open doors and was greeted by a truly magnificent sight.

The entire back of the store was an opulent garden. As she stepped out farther she could see the stone pathways that led to different sections of the garden, lily ponds and waterfalls nestled in between the small walkways surrounded by lush green grass. A slight breeze blew by carrying wonderful aromas of what Sakura assumed was food. In the distance she could see where the lands became one with the Konoha forest. Turning around to ask the young girl where she was supposed to go she saw the door was closed and the girl was gone. Confused, she picked the path nearest to her and began to walk.

Engrossed with the scenery around her she didn't see that she had come to the center of the gardens where large rose terraces stretched and wound together to create a large spider web that stretched across the skyline, creating a shaded area near the small running river that ran through the center of the gardens. Next to the river, a lone figure sat at a low table surveying the running water while sipping tea. Setting the cup down with a soft cling a sharp and aggravated voice broke the silence.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to apologize to me for your lateness brat, your lack of manners are appalling!" The aged figure turned in her chair slightly and dark eyes met horror struck green.

While she had hoped for a sensei far different from her own, Sakura quickly took those words back when it processed just who the scroll had said she would be spending the next two years of her life with.

Sitting in the chair in front of her was none other than the council member Koharu Utatane.

... ... ... ... ... ... . ...

I hope that was enough of a random twist for you guys

I know there are stories about Sakura becoming an ambassador for her people but I wanted to start a little earlier than that for future plot reasons. I hope you like it so far and check in at a later date for more!

~Shysie Ookami~


	2. The Garden

Thanks for reading!

'thoughts'

"speaking"

….. ….. ….. … . ….. ….. ….. ….. …..

"Well don't just stand there all day, take a seat." Gesturing to the empty spot across the table from her, Koharu never once turned to look at Sakura, merely addressing her while still watching the running water.

A little peeved and not at all excited as she had been earlier at the prospect of a cool new sensei, Sakura quickly crossed the clearing, sending one more appreciative glance to the looming rose structure and took the seat opposite the Konoha elder.

Almost as soon as she sat down the rustle of a nearby bush announced the arrival of the young auburn haired girl Sakura had briefly seen before. She approached the table quietly, carrying a tray of tea items. Placing a saucer and cup in front of Sakura she sent the nervous kunoichi an amused but warm smile of reassurance. Placing the tray down she picked up a small tea kettle, which was decorated with the same roses as those that hung above them, and began to refill Koharu's tea cup. Once the elder's cup had been filled she moved to fill Sakura's cup. Once finished she placed the kettle in the center of the table, grabbed the tray and left as quietly as she came.

Now, Sakura was many things, but dumb was not one of them. With one of the sharpest analytical minds in all of Konoha, honed especially in the last few years with vigorous studying, Sakura had become very good at analyzing situations. However, there was simply no feasible explanation in her mind as to why Koharu Utatane, village elder, council member and raging old bat, was the sensei sitting in front of her now. Hadn't Shishou said the council wanted to elect someone older, more experienced and well known? Not to mention the fact that in every meeting Tsunade asked Sakura to attend as her apprentice, not once did she leave without a scathing remark from the very elder across from her.

Maybe it was the lack of respect that Sakura had shown to the elders when she felt they were being ridiculous .

'Maybe she just doesn't like Konoha shinobi with bright pink hair,' Sakura reasoned.

Whatever the reason, Koharu Utatane, esteemed team member of the late Hiruzen Sarutobi, was sure to make the next two years of her life a living hell.

'I may not get out of this alive.'

With that thought, Sakura reached for her teacup, basking for a moment in the warmth that radiated from it. While the silence had been nice for a moment so that Sakura could collect her thoughts, she hoped the elder said something soon because she had no idea what to say.

Relishing in the sweet aroma of her tea she idly agreed with Ino that this little tea garden was indeed as wonderful as she had said it would be. Bringing her teacup to her lips, Sakura lightly blew on the hot tea, waiting for it to cool before she took a sip. Right as she was about to take that first sweet sip, the same voice from earlier rang across the clearing, only this time it was angrier and somewhat disgusted.

"You aren't even going to apologize for being late? If I thought you were an impudent little wretch before, which I assure you I did, I surely take it back now as I see you are an unlady-like, mouthy, ill-mannered little twit." Surprised by the loud and abrupt comment Sakura jumped from her seat, dropping her teacup and burning her hands. She hissed quietly, bringing a green glow to her hands as she healed them. Once the elder's words sunk in however Sakura soon forgot about her burning hands.

"Now you listen here you crazy old bat-" Koharu raised a hand in a silent 'quit talking' motion.

Normally, this wouldn't have stopped Sakura but she was momentarily stunned that the elder in front of her didn't even care about what she was going to say, insulting as it was. The look on Koharu's face was one of pure boredom and aggravation.

"I'll forget about this whole incident if you would kindly just shut up. I have little time to waste if I want you to do your job correctly, I won't sit here and wait any longer. Come along Sakura and you may address me as Koharu from now on, not 'crazy old bat'." Mumbling to herself about kids and their manners she placed her teacup in its saucer, rising quickly and silently.

"Close your mouth and hurry up." Sakura, while stunned, still shook with righteous fury. Knowing that arguing now would get her nowhere she simply kept quiet and did as the elder told her. Following closely behind they made their way down one of the many stone paths leading further into the garden.

"Hizumo was the greatest ambassador the shinobi nations had ever seen. He had a quick wit, and a knack for being both respectful and disrespectful at the same time. " Koharu turned abruptly to the pink haired kunoichi in front of her, eyeing her critically.

"What was it that made Hizumo such a great ambassador?" Fishing through everything she knew about ambassador Hizumo, Sakura came up with close to nothing. As if knowing where her train of thought was, Koharu turned back around and continued down the path.

"His greatest strength lied in that he was an unassuming individual." Koharu let that hang in the air for a moment before continuing.

"He was a career chuunin, with brown hair and brown eyes. By both shinobi and civilian standards he was a short man. Much like the Hyuuga heiress he was shy and spoke quietly. Foreign dignitaries couldn't help but underestimate him and that is what made him such a powerful ambassador. Which brings me to you, Sakura." Once again the elder turned to address the pink haired girl behind her.

"Me?" Sakura was beyond confused, as far as she could tell she didn't have very much in common with this successful dignitary but she was hoping Koharu would shed some light on why she was chosen to be Konoha's new ambassador.

"The reason you were chosen for this assignment is because people underestimate you." An amused smile passed over Koharu's face for a split second when Sakura's face fell.

"Don't take it lightly, it is a rare and special gift that you have been blessed with in that you have the element of surprise." A very pleased smile ghosted over Koharu's face.

"When you meet with those from other countries, they will falter. They will not expect a sixteen year old girl with pink hair that barely stands five feet tall to be representing the largest and most formidable of the hidden villages. This will make them arrogant and foolish, they will make mistakes and you will exploit them." Sakura looked around and realized they were back at the spot where they had first sat for tea. She had so many questions, so many things she wanted to know, things she didn't understand. She finally settled on her most pressing question.

"When will you start training me?" For a second Sakura wondered if that was the wrong question to ask when Koharu just stood there looking at her. After a second Sakura became annoyed and right as she was about to say something a quiet laugh was heard.

"I wondered, at first, if Tsunade-hime was feeling her age when she just handed you over to me. Now, I feel as if I am starting to truly understand her for the first time in my life." A moment passed where Koharu's eyes looked not at Sakura, but to the past, where she reflected on everything that had come and gone in her long lifetime. Sakura wondered if the elder was going to be nicer to her now that they were going to be spending so much time together.

"Pack very lightly and be at the northern gates by dawn. Try not to be late this time or I may just leave you and go on vacation for two years." She walked past Sakura, stopping at the Shoji doors, opening them but not leaving.

"And don't ask me again when i'll start training you, you impudent child, I'll train you when I'm good and ready." With that she stepped through the doors, slamming them shut behind her.

A frustrated growl made its way past her lips as Sakura stomped her foot in anger, careful not to use chakra.

"That old hag, 'I'll train you when I'm good and ready,'" Sakura mimicked in a snobbish and high pitched voice.

Sakura made her way through the tea shop, making sure to put some money on one of the tables in case there was a tab for the tea and busied herself with getting home. Thinking about what to pack Sakura quickly realized that she was going to be gone for two years and that no one knew she was leaving.

Once she reached her apartment she scribbled a quick note to Ino, knowing that by tomorrow afternoon everyone and their grandmother would know what was on this note so she didn't have to leave one for anyone else.

' _Pig,_

_I have a two year mission and I won't be able to write to you but I promise I'll be okay. It's boring, low-danger stuff. Keep everyone out of trouble!_

_Forehead_

Satisfied with the quick and easy note, she tacked it to the front of her fridge knowing Ino would see it there and got ready for bed.

'Two years…' Sakura thought to herself as she laid in bed, staring at her ceiling.

She knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep that night.

… ….. ….. …. … … …

Thanks for reading!

I'm debating just doing a quick fast forward of the two years and just introducing flashbacks of the training as the story progresses…What do you think?

~Shysie Ookami~


End file.
